


Haven

by syxmaxwell



Series: NightWolf INC [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: 20 year old fics, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, my tzi loves me enough to edit this 20 year old mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Syx: Minna! This is my first contribution to the RRYaoi list. I liked the idea that maybe Kuno isn't as oblivious as he isn't appears. After all who knows what prompted the lunacy in Kodachi and Tatawaki. So with that in mind I set about this fic. It is an AU/what if type fic. This fic is dedicated to Tzigane, and all the other Evil Fic Writers ™ that support me on various lists. Thanks for all the encouragement, bribery, and threats guys?Wufei: Does this mean she's leaving us alone?Duo: Ch as if. She's just taking a break from crossoversright now. She'll be back to torturing us soon enough. Wufei: whimper that means…Treize: Yes my dragon, she should complete Healing soon.Syx: Treize-sama is you setting my timetable for completed fics again?Treize: pales noooo Syx-sama I wouldn't dream of overstepping myself!Zechs: snicker…Heero: (looking over mission specs i.e. future fics) Duo? What does 13x2 & 13x1x2 mean?Duo: ARRRRGH!Syx: That's why I am an Evil Fic Writer™!Standard Disclaimers, they aren't mine I'm just having fun.





	Haven

Haven

Syx Maxwell 5/99

Revised and reposted 02/2019

Tendo Dojo

"DIE, RANMA!"

The sound of a body hitting the koi pond broke the silence. A redheaded beauty climbed from the water slowly, a defeated look on her face. Saying nothing, she headed for the house. Kasumi met her with a kettle of warm water. Handing the teen a towel, she began the usual round of excuses. Ranma half-listened, weary to the bone. He was sick of it all, but he was trapped. What could he do?

The ringing of a bike bell shattered his musings as Shampoo broke through the wall. The bike landed on him, sending agony spasming throughout his already bruised form. Shoving the bike off, he stood up. He just knew what was coming next.

"Ranma, you PERVERT!"

He never saw the mallet that connected with the back of his skull, nor did he hear Kasumi's scream. He felt his body fly through the air as the world went black.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Warehouse district_

Tatawaki Kuno walked down the side street towards an old warehouse. No one would ever think to see him in such a run down area. On his back was a pack filled with supplies. It was his weekly pilgrimage to this place. _'A reminder of the real world,'_ he mused.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the impact of a body hitting the pavement before him. He waited for Ranma to rise, intending on his usual speech about vile magic users to distract the boy. But the younger boy did not rise. He laid there at Tatchi's feet, bleeding sluggishly from a nasty wound to his head..

Kneeling slowly, the kendoist ran careful fingers over the battered youth. He had to bite back a virulent curse when his fingers came away wet with blood. _'That damn mallet,'_ he thought. 'Someone really should get her into counseling, or a cage.'

Lifting Ranma with tender care, he resumed his trek. Scant moments later, he stood, cradling his burden, before the large doors of an old warehouse. A smaller door slid open and Kuno entered. A woman greeted him. She was in her twenties, with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were gray-blue. She wore the soft black tunic of a shinobi. She took one look at his precious bundle and scowled.

Not saying a word, she strode past gleaming machinery and humming computers.

Moving through another set of armored doors, she motioned for him to set Ranma on the bed. Kuno stepped back and watched the woman tend to Ranma's injuries. Soft tones of reassurance past her lips at his every moan or whimper. Her voice was soothing, but the words she uttered were the foulest curses Kuno ever heard.

She finally ended up cutting off the unconscious martial artist's clothing. Stripping him to his boxers, she washed the blood from his still form. Kuno winced at the damage he saw. Ribs that were clearly broken, a dislocated shoulder, and bruising over half of his body. Kuno glared. This was abuse pure and simple.

"Tatchi, hand me the air cast, please."

He held the item out and watched her strap up Ranma's ankle. She wrapped his ribs with an ace bandage. Knowing hands snapped his shoulder back in place. Careful fingers applied ointment and gauze pads to the maze of cuts and abrasions. Finally, she drew a soft blanket over the still boy and stood.

"Okay, little brother, what the hell happened to this boy?"

Nodachi 'Saber' Kuno listened to her younger brother in icy silence. All three Kuno children were familiar with the effects of abuse. Tatchi, Kodachi and Saber suffered in silence for most of their childhood. Saber took as many beatings as she could to protect her younger siblings. Ultimately, Saber paid the price for their freedom. She did not regret her actions that day, the actions that had her name stricken from the family records. She now looked after Dachi and Tatchi from a distance

Kuno finished his tale and looked at his beloved sister. Ruffling his hair, she said, "I'll take care of him, Tatchi-chan. Tell Dachi I'll need some anti-inflammatory drugs and pain killers. I know you play that game with Miss Mallet-Sama, but be careful, brother. If she hurts you like this, I will kill her."

Bowing before Saber, Kuno exited the stronghold. As he walked home his mind wandered into the past.

For as long as Kuno could remember, his mother had beaten him. Whether this was for being too loud, running in the house or just a stumble on something she left out. And, for as long as he could remember, Saber shielded him. She did her best as the oldest to protect both young Kunos. As a result, her physical scarring was a hundred times worse.

The abuse heaped on them by their mother, and added to by their father continued until that warm summer day.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Ten years ago: Kuno Castle_

The sound of raised voices alerted Saber and Tatewaki to the danger. Saber boosted her young brother up into the air ducts. He would then make his way safely to the greenhouse outside. The seven-year-old looked at his eleven-year-old sister.

"Oneechan... Where's Dachi?"

"I'll get her, Tatchi, now go to the garden and stay hidden no matter what." Whatever she would have said next, Tatchi would never know. The high pitched scream of Kodachi seized Saber's attention. She let the latch fall and hissed, "Go!"

She then turned to race toward the source of the cries. He crawled through the ducts as quick as a cat, then stopped. He changed course towards the sound of his younger sister's screams of pain and terror. He had to help Saber.

He reached the vent in the master bedroom in time to see Saber burst through the door. His mother had Kodachi down on the bed, doing... something to her.

His father sat watching, apathetic. The cold face of the woman that bore him struck terror in his heart.

Until the day he died, Tatewaki Kuno would never forget the look of fury and hatred on his beloved sister's face. She somehow managed to grab the Kuno family honor sword and advanced on their mother.

"Get away from her, you bitch."

Dachi had curled into a sobbing ball of pain during this exchange. Tatchi watched his elder sister advance on his mother, sword held low and ready. Maybe the older woman finally saw the hate in her firstborn child, but she backed away. Saber forced both adults into the hallway. Her body trembled with the force of her anger.

Tatchi leapt down from the vent and wrapped his little sister in his shirt.

Cradling her to his chest, they made their way to the door. Silently they watched the final confrontation between their parents and their sister.

The Kuno patriarch made an ill-advised attempt to disarm his oldest child.

She, in return, ended any hope of him ever having more children. Tatchi was sure that was what destroyed what was left of his sire's sanity. His mother then tried to rush her. Maybe she hoped to startle Saber into dropping the blade; Tatchi would never know for sure. In the instant she saw the older woman move, Saber ducked and spun to her left.

The Kuno matriarch fell over the railing and to her death. After the ambulances arrived, their father made his last coherent decision. Saber's name was removed from the family records. She no longer existed.

Both Tatchi and Kodachi spent time in the hospital, receiving care. Their father blamed the entire disaster on Saber, saying she hurt her younger siblings. How she murdered her mother. Both children were told Saber committed seppuku in atonement.

They stayed in the hospital for the entire summer, tended by 'professionals' who did nothing more than brainwash them into blaming Saber. Their father was sent to a 'rest home' in Hawaii for three years. Tatchi juggled the finances until a funny little man arrived, saying he was the family retainer. His name was Sasuke. He took responsibility for both children and the household.

Kuno shook his head. He couldn't believe that it took him years to realize that Sasuke was not an incompetent ninja, but a skilled man who ran interference, keeping both him and Kodachi out of serious trouble. It was Sasuke's gentle prodding that pushed Kuno into the Kendo Club. Kendo gave the youth focus; it also triggered buried memories of the real Saber. Saber, who practiced difficult sword katas in the garden, who sacrificed everything for him.

As the real memories surfaced, he began speaking with Kodachi. Really speaking with her. Together they began piecing together their lives. They placed a restraining order on their father, preventing him from returning to Kuno Castle. Once that was done, Sasuke came forward with the truth. Saber was alive and living with another cast out member of their clan, a great aunt who also broke free of the madness. She had sent him to watch over them. If they wanted, he could take them both to meet her.

Kodachi had been delighted. He had remained nervous. Would she still be Saber? After all he knew he was no longer the boy he had been. Dachi had changed as well. In fact, neither sibling had remained close after that fateful day. They approached the seemingly dilapidated warehouse with caution. Sasuke guided their every step. Finally they entered.

Though no one made a sound, she knew they had arrived.

She stood at a bank of computers, her back to them. Her hair was longer than he remembered. Still the same shade of soft brown as his, but as long as Kodachi's. She wore it bundled loosely at the back of her head, held in place by two delicate hair sticks of black wood and silver trim. At the top of each stick sat two soft blue crystals that glowed in the light. When she turned to face them, Tatchi found himself once more a frightened seven-year-old boy. He ran to his sister and sobbed in her arms. He was vaguely aware that Dachi was next to him, sobbing as well. Through it all, he could hear that husky voice promising that she would always watch over them.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Present: Kuno Castle_

Kuno shook himself from his thoughts and knocked on his sister's door. That sultry voice answered him, drawing him inside. He paused at the sight of his sister, swathed in the softest flannel gown he had ever seen. Though she dressed flamboyantly, Dachi rarely wore anything racy while at home. The scars on her soul were too deep for that.

Kuno took a deep breath and fashioned his request. Saber had a guest who had been injured. They needed some medical supplies. Did she have any anti-inflammatory drugs and painkillers?

Dachi eyed her brother. She hadn't seen him that nervous since he began pursuing his 'pig-tailed girl'. "Brother, who is Saber's guest?"

"My sister..."

"Now, Tatchi."

"It is Ranma."

Kodachi's expression never changed, she merely pulled out a large pack and began tucking supplies inside. She turned to her brother and said, "Tell the school I'm taking time off. I'll help Saber."

"He may not react well to your presence, my sister."

"If you took him to Saber, then he is badly injured. The drugs I posses must be carefully administered. I can keep him drugged until he is ready to know the truth, my brother."

Kuno pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and bellowed for Sasuke. The little ninja appeared at his master's side. He was much happier now that he no longer played the fool. He took one look at his young charges and the smile faded as if it never was.

"Sasuke, go to the Tendo Dojo and retrieve Ranma's belongings. He will not return to that place."

"Yes, Master Kuno."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Kodachi made her way silently over the rooftops. Fury etched her lovely face. She was all too familiar with pain. She had a good idea of how badly Ranma was hurt as well. For Tatchi to take Ranma to Saber rather than booting him to Tofu's clinic meant the boy's life was in danger.

She sighed. She and Tatchi had not made Ranma's life any easier. She only wished she and Tatchi-chan had regained their memories sooner. Maybe they could have helped Ranma sooner. _'Spilt milk,'_ she thought. What mattered now was protecting the handsome martial artist and helping him heal.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Tendo Dojo_

Nabiki Tendo looked into Ranma's room. He had not returned yet. The older girl frowned. Surely he couldn't have landed that far away? Maybe he was hurt. Not that Akane or the others cared. They were too busy blaming Ranma for everything. She was still trapped in her dark musings when she realized that Sasuke was packing Ranma's gear. He was completely silent. Stunned, she watched him slip through the shadows and into the night.

Pulling on her jacket, Nabiki followed the ninja into the darkness. She was worried. Kuno and his sister had been so quiet in the last few months. She watched as Sasuke met with Kodachi outside the doors of a huge warehouse. The door opened to reveal an older woman who looked a bit like Kodachi, but with Kuno's coloring. Leaning closer, she listened to what they said.

"Here are Ranma's belongings, Lady Saber. I took all of his things, as well as the money he keeps in the false bottom of his pack."

"False bottom?" Kodachi asked.

"It's a survival tactic, 'Dachi-chan. My guess is he was preparing to leave on his own. Why didn't his father or mother help him?"

Kodachi snorted, "To his father, Ranma is a commodity. Something to use in barter for what he wants. I'm afraid the Tendos also treat him as such. Only Kasumi accepts him with kindness. Akane beats him; Nabiki uses him to make money. Soun just wants him to marry Akane. His father sees him as a walking meal ticket. His mother," Dachi spat out the words, "has decided that if he is not a 'man among men' then he must commit seppuku."

Saber growled her lips twisted into a frightening parody of a smile. "It no longer matters. He is ours to protect. And protect him we shall."

Kodachi chuckled. "Brother is quite taken with Ranma."

Saber smiled and said, "And so are you."

Kodachi blushed. "He saved me from a nasty fall."

"Hero worship is a bad thing to base love on."

"I know. But right now I am more concerned with Ranma."

"Is this Nabiki girl a threat?"

"No!"

Saber blinked at the strength of that reply. She waited for Dachi to continue.

Nabiki waited as well. How could Kodachi trust her? After all the scheming she did, how could anyone trust her?

"Nabiki is not a bad sort. After you... left, she helped Tatchi with our funds. I think we would have been on the street by the time Sasuke arrived to us if not for her. She has had to manage her family's money since her mother's death.

Saber eyed her sister for a moment than smiled. It was that smile that stunned Nabiki. It was full of love and acceptance. A smile she saw from Kasumi. She crept away. She would not tell anyone what she saw and heard this night. It was time to get some answers.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Inside Haven_

Dachi laid a gentle hand on the undamaged portion of Ranma's face, her thoughts in turmoil. She had feelings for Nabiki Tendo, but nothing could come of it. After all... if she wanted anyone, it was Tatchi-chan, not his dangerous little sister.

Ranma stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He waited for his dad to start yelling at him or someone to rail at him about being a man. He was met with a soft hand stroking his face. He turned a bit and looked, not at anyone from the dojo, but Kodachi. Normally sheer unadulterated terror would be his reaction, but he was too damn tired. If she killed him, fine. He didn't care anymore.

Dachi saw the acceptance in his eyes and bit her lip. Placing a chem. pack on his forehead to lower his temperature, she murmured, "Do not worry Ranma-san. You are safe here. No one, not even I, shall harm you."

Kodachi waited until his eyes drifted shut once more before lowering her face to hands. She let the tears and memories rush over her. Memories of all the times she had drugged him. How she had terrified him. The match at St. Herberke, how she had cheated. The cheating didn't bother her, but she still cringed when she thought about the damage she did to this young man.

She and Tatchi were well aware of his curse. Tatchi did not care either way. Her brother had been bisexual for quite some time. She did not envy her brother. In some ways, Tatchi was scarred far worse than she was.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Tendo Dojo_

Nabiki Tendo sat at her desk, her mind replaying Kodachi's words. Nabiki had kept her own preferences a secret for some time. She felt men were unattractive, and a few bad experiences enforced the fact. They all said Akane hated boys, but Nabiki feared them. Oh, she hid it well under a facade of smug superiority. And it wasn't like she could have a relationship with anyone at Furinkan. A soft smile played at her lips.

Kodachi was cute. _'No! What in the seven hells am I thinking? She's after Ranma. And she doesn't like me, does she?'_

Confused and tired, Nabiki slept.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Saber's Haven_

Saber checked her equipment one last time. She was happy with the way her siblings had matured. She also wondered what the Tendo girl would do with what she had learned tonight. The girl was good, but Sasuke and Saber spotted her. Saber just hoped Kodachi's defense of the girl was not misplaced.

Locking up, Saber laid down on the futon by the armory and slept.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Blade Security_

Aria Nightwolf stared at her email. A wry smile shaped her lips. The boss was taking a vacation... interesting. Saber rarely took down time unless she was injured. Aria shrugged.

Well maybe she wanted to spend quality time with her siblings. Either way, Aria would rack up serious overtime.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Saber's Haven_

Morning dawned on Ranma. He tried to roll over only to find he was bundled snugly in warm cotton blankets. Kodachi was asleep. Her face resting inches from his hand. She looked so gentle in slumber. He eased out of the bed, noting that his arm was strapped to his side, his ribs were taped, and he had an air cast on his ankle.

Whoever patched him up knew what they were doing. Somehow, he didn't think Kodachi was his medic. Pushing a bruised hand though his tumbled bangs, he slipped silently from the room.

Shutting the door behind him, he was confronted by a huge hangar filled with computers and high tech gear. An armored vault graced the left side of the room. Monitors keeping track of various news stations around the world covered the far wall. A fax machine hummed next to him. _'Where am I? How did I get here?'_ His thoughts tumbled in his head like so much chaff in the wind.

"Good morning, Ranma-san. Welcome to my home."

He spun clumsily at the sound of that melodic voice. Before him stood a slender woman garbed in a black halter-top and low slung Chinese pants like he wore. Her hair was gathered in a loose tail that draped over her shoulder. When she turned to type a command, he saw the Ninja tattoo that covered her back. Eyes wide, he traced the image of a woman astride a dragon. Flames danced around the pair, and a phoenix arose from the flames and ash in the background.

He did not want to know how bad it hurt to get that kind of artistry completed on human flesh. He managed to tear his eyes away before she turned again.

"My name is Saber. My little brother brought you to me. He found you injured yesterday. You are welcome at Haven."

"But how did Kodachi get in here?"

"Dachi-chan is my little sister."

"That means that..."

"Tatchi-chan rescued you, yes. I realize my brother plays the fool at school, but he does have a kind heart. You know that the abused learn to wear masks."

Ranma looked at his battered knuckles and murmured, "Yes, I do."

Saber smiled and drew him to a brightly-lit kitchenette. Seating him on a stool, she began to fix a light breakfast. Ranma felt himself drawn in by her quiet undemanding company. There were no demands placed on him, no games played with his emotions, just a strong young woman who wanted nothing more than to make him breakfast.

Saber, on the other hand, was working into a rare rage. Watching the boy covertly, she counted the bruises, the faded scars, and her anger re-doubled. Tamping it down, she set the meal of apple muffins, tea, eggs, and bacon in front of him. He dug in with unabashed hunger. It was rare for him to eat without someone messing with him. She walked past him, running a tender hand over his hair as she passed.

She could learn to like this boy.

Kuno opened the secondary door an hour later. Ranma was curled up in the alcove, watching a news program. Saber was seated nearby, cleaning an assault rifle.

"Good morning, Oneechan."

"Morning, Tatchi-chan. Did you get the information I wanted?"

"Hai, is there any..."

"Tea is in the pot, coffee's in the carafe. And could you wake imouto? She needs to eat breakfast."

Ranma watched incredulously as Kuno nodded to him and entered the room he slept in. At that same moment, Dachi blazed out the door, a frantic look on her face. She slammed into her brother, but calmed when she saw Ranma. Saber sighed, "Dachi, go drink some coffee."

"Hai, Oneechan."

Saber chuckled, "The Black Rose is not a morning person."

Ranma waited until he and Kuno were alone, Saber helping Kodachi with her homework, to ask the question that plagued him since waking.

"Why?"

Kuno eyed the younger boy and sighed; he should have seen this coming. After all, no one had ever aided Ranma without price. Of course he wanted answers. Running a hand over his neck, Kuno drew a breath.

"Because no matter what our differences, Ranma, you do not deserve what has been dealt to you. A curse that changes your gender, violence from all sides, and too many fiancées... It is enough. I will not add to your burden. It is not honorable."

Holding out his hand he said, "Come. There is something else I should show you."

Saber watched as the two boys made their way towards the armory. She hoped Tatchi knew what he was doing.

Ranma watched as Kuno dropped his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his back to the other boy.

"I know something of abuse as well, Ranma."

Ranma felt his eyes grow large at the roadmap of suffering that imprinted the kendoist's back. Layers of scars, blood tattoos (areas that were bruised too many times for the blood to re-absorb) and a section where his ribs were broken and left to heal wrong. Ranma swallowed.

"Who did it?" He reached out a hesitant finger to trace one particularly vicious looking scar.

"My parents. Of course, it stopped after Saber fought them both, but the damage was done. You see, Ranma, Kodachi and I understand. I had not realized the extent of your danger, else I would never have added to your burden. I beg your forgiveness."

Whatever Ranma would have said was lost, as the color drained from his face. He swayed on his feet, images of the past rising up. Suddenly it was no longer Kuno who stood before him, but his father. And Ranma was no longer sixteen, but eight. A whimper lodged in his throat. He crumpled to the floor, his arms shielding his head.

Kuno was at his side in an instant, trying to remember what it was that Saber had done for him. He drew the boy into his arms, cradling that shaking form against his chest. One hand stroked over that silky hair while his eyes sought his sisters. He didn't know what to do! Unbidden, memories of Saber humming softly, stroking his back and hair, came to mind.

Unconsciously, he mimicked those memories. Standing between the youth and his demons, his deeper voice found that soothing song, reaching past layers of fear and anger to the battered boy beneath. He idly wondered what Ranma could have been like if he had a normal childhood.

Ranma fought the flashback the only way he knew how. He curled into a ball and rode out the fear, praying his enemies did not find him before he regained control. Through the fear and darkness, a sound reached him. It was low, gentle soothing, and he felt himself calm. Slowly, tears streaking his face, he lifted his head...

And looked into the equally damp eyes of Tatawaki Kuno.

Saber watched her young brother carry the other boy back to his room. The two Kuno females smiled at each other and continued their game of black jack.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Tendo Dojo_

Nabiki Tendo was faced with a mystery. She could find no local records of Saber. She continued her search, checking other sources. She wanted all the facts before she confronted the Kuno clan. Reaching blindly for a cup of tea, she typed in a string of search commands.

Most people thought Nabiki got her information through rumors, gossip, and a network of students. The truth, however, was that Nabiki Tendo was one of the greatest hackers alive. The net knew her as the Ravyn Star. She sorted through information on the web like a jeweler sorted diamonds. Nabiki Tendo learned early in life that knowledge was power.

And she wanted power.

Her computer beeped, demanding her attention. The screen showed a dark haired American girl only a handful of people knew as Blitzy-6. The program set up a communications link and she began to speak.

_-Careful Rave, Your pokin' in some nasty places.-_

How so?

_-Saber is one heavy hitter. You make waves for her; you're a memory.-_

What do you know about her?

_-Japanese, born in you area. Her folks were total freaks. She faced off on both of em, trying to protect her lil bro and sis. Dunno what happened in the fight, but her mom took a header off the second story and her dad was neutered. Both siblings were placed in the hospital and her name was removed from all records. Word has it her old man went bonkers right after.-_

So what was her clan name?

_-Kuno-_

Stunned to the soles of her feet, Nabiki thanked Blitzy-6 and logged off.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Saber's Haven_

Kuno drew Ranma into his arms, cradling the youth while he slept. Ranma buried his face against Kuno's neck, his breath shaking from his chest.

Tired, he was so tired. Those hard arms, toned from hours of training, held him like precious china.

Kuno pressed his lips to that silky black hair. He searched his memory, remembering his own unmet needs. So many times, he would have given everything for a pair of arms to hold him. A soft voice to tell him it would be all right. That it was not his fault.

He was determined that Ranma would have those needs met.

He rocked the youth slowly, his voice almost soundless as he reassured Ranma that life would get better.

Kuno had an idea. A slow grin shaped his firm lips. Maybe it was time to run an end game on Tendo-san. Akane no longer attracted or amused him. She was dangerous.

But if Ranma were elsewhere, she couldn't hurt the boy.

Kodachi peeked in earlier to check on the two boys. Spying Ranma weeping softly in her brother's arms, the black rose withdrew soundlessly. She had an axe to grind with the Tendos...

Saber checked on the two an hour later. Ranma was sleeping soundly, tears dried on his face. Saber felt her heart twist at the sight. Tatchi lifted tired eyes to his sister and made a questioning sound.

“Dinner," she whispered.

Kuno nodded and began to ease Ranma back into awareness. The boy mumbled, then exploded out of the bed, his body dropped into a combat stance. Saber moved forward until Tatchi shook his head. She looked at Ranma's eyes and gasped. The boy was staring right through her. His mind trapped in the past.

Kuno eased forward slowly, and he heard what Ranma was whispering, "Mo more... never again, Pop. I won't let you hurt me anymore."

Horrified eyes lifted and Kuno's face twisted into a mask of righteous fury.

If Genma Saotome had been there, he would be sent to his reserved place in hell. That was a certainty. Kuno called to the boy, drawing him from a nightmarish past.

"He is not here, Ranma, you are safe. Come back to me, Ranma, I won't let them hurt you ever again."

Those deep cobalt eyes fastened on his face. Then that beautiful face dropped into lines of despair. With a choked off whimper, Ranma buried his face in his good hand.

Saber faded out of the room, giving the two boys privacy. She wondered what Dachi was up to...

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Tendo Dojo_

Dachi sat on the roof, snapping her ribbon with lazy malevolence. Her aura glowed with her anger. At that moment, she could have taken Ryoga's strongest attack at point-blank range and shrugged it off. Someone would pay for that damage done to that valiant boy's spirit, and that was a solemn oath from the Black Rose.

Nabiki heard the soft footfalls. For one moment, she thought it was Ranma, and then she smiled. No, Ranma would be in the care of Saber Kuno. It had to be Kodachi. Moving silently, Nabiki made her way to the roof.

Dachi did not outwardly show it, but she knew when Nabiki gained entrance. The monetary genius looked at the warrior. Silence permeated the air until Nabiki sighed, "How is he?"

"He will recover in time. The physical damage is the least of our worries. His soul is hurt, maybe mortally wounded. I do not know if he can recover. Brother is with him."

"Kuno will look after him then. How are you?"

"I shall be better once your sister is locked in a cage where she belongs, along with that damned panda. How long has she been beating him?"

"Too damn long. Tell Ranma I'm taking care of everything. And there is no charge. My clan owes him for our behavior."

Kodachi lifted one ivory hand to Nabiki's face. "My thanks, Nabiki Tendo. You have honor."

Nabiki was still floating on that warm rush when Akane's shrill voice shattered the calm.

"Ranma! I know you're up there! Get down here and eat what I cooked!"

Kodachi's face twisted into a mask a fury and Nabiki yelled, "Ranma isn't up here, Akane. He's probably in a hospital someplace. Why don't you learn to control your temper?"

"Oh, you want that pervert now?"

"No, Akane. I never wanted Ranma. Why don't you grow up?"

Kodachi had faded into the shadows when the youngest Tendo girl stormed up.

"What do you mean by that, Nabiki?"

"Simple, one of these days you'll kill someone. And the sure bet is that it's gonna be Ranma. Get a grip, little sister. A real martial artist doesn't lose control like that."

After that sharp set down, Akane could only stare as her sister serenely returned to the house. She was very lucky. If she had moved towards Nabiki, she would have learned that while Kodachi didn't play nice, she was lethal in the defense of those she for whom she cared.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Saber's Haven_

Kuno cuddled the boy in his arms, his heartbeat a soft cadence of security.

Ranma was limp, his reserves gone. Kuno reached out to bring the tray closer. Ranma really needed to eat. He nudged firm lips with a spoonful of strawberries and cream. After a few seconds, those lips parted, allowing the swordsman to feed him.

Little by little, the food vanished from the plate. Ranma rested heavily against the older boy's chest. Finally, he turned his face into Tatchi's neck, silently indicating he'd had enough.

Settling the boy back on the bed, the kendoist murmured, "I'll be right back, I need to take the tray to Saber."

He made his way to the kitchenette, his face still set in lines of fury. It could take years before the damage done to Ranma faded. He always saw Ranma as a good-looking, obnoxious fighter. Now he understood that drive to be the best. If he were undefeated, then he would bea safe.

Saber watched her brother with troubled eyes. Tatchi hadn't said much since the extent of Ranma's pain was revealed to them.

"You want to keep him, don't you?"

Eyes the same shade as her own met hers. The boy nodded. "Isn't there a way to get him safe?"

"If we could trick Genma into signing away his parental rights, then I could take him to America. A couple years in Aria's playground would do him wonders."

Kuno grinned at the mention of the hell-raiser that worked for his sister's security/merc business. Aria Nightwolf was the Dark Angel of Demolitions. You build it, she can blow it up. He met her once, months ago. He'd liked her instantly. She had that _'been around the block so many times my tires are bald'_ attitude that appealed to him. If they hid Ranma with Ari-chan, no one would find him until it was too late.

Smiling, he returned to Ranma, leaving his sister deep in thought. When he opened the door, it was to find Ranma curled up in the blankets, shivering slightly. Tatchi drew him up, settling him back into his lap. He drew the dragon whisker from Ranma's braid, letting the silken black mass spill down his back. Then he focused his chi and stopped the hair from growing longer.

Taking a brush from the nightstand, he began to stroke it through those raven locks, bringing sounds of pleasure from Ranma's lips. The younger boy had a look of pure bliss on his face. Tatchi had never seen him so happy before.

Ranma was lost in a world of pleasure. The bristles of the brush parted his hair, stroking his scalp. It felt so good. A feeling of safety, of being cared for, rose within him. Was this feeling what all the girls sought when they chased him? This feeling of being... loved?

Ranma drifted off to sleep, Kuno still playing with his hair.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_The Streets of Nerima_

Sasuke shadowed his young mistress as she made her way home. Saber was right; they were charges to be proud of. He just hoped their enemies understood what a pitched battle would mean now that Tatchi and Kodachi found something worth fighting for.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Blade Security_

Aria smirked as she read the request. Find a way to get Ranma Saotome out from under legal parental control? No problem. Pouring a cup of coffee, Aria got online. She needed Ravyn's help on this one.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Nabiki Tendo's Room_

Nabiki glared as her computer beeped. Switching on the com system, she answered. On the other end was a woman she'd never seen before.

Yes?

_-Nightwolf here, I have a need of your talents.-_

I don't work cheap.

_-Fair enough. I need all the info possible on how to get a teenage boy, Japanese national, from his parents, legal-like.-_

I can have the information for you in twelve hours. Best way would be to dig up serious dirt on the parent. Blackmail would be easy.

_-I'll have a name for you tomorrow then.-_

You haven't asked the price.

_-Something tells me, whatever the cost; it will be worth it. Goodnight Ravyn-san.-_

Ja ne.

Nabiki shut down the computer and sighed. She slept that night, dreaming on how to get herself out of the trouble she was in. She no longer wished to stay in the same house as that damned panda.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_The Next Morning, Tokyo International Airport_

Aria Nightwolf stepped off the plane. At six feet tall, she cut a stunning figure in a fire engine red blouse and black jeans. Her coal black hair fell in a straight sheet down her back. Her sharp features, gifted to her from her Italian and Apache ancestors, made her stand out among her fellow travelers. She brushed the dust from her suit jacket and checked the map. She was to swing by the Tendo Dojo and speak to Ravyn Star, AKA Nabiki Tendo. A soft breeze set her dream catcher earrings to spin as she made her way to her car.

Night black eyes surveyed the gates to the Tendo Compound. Well, it's show time.

A shrill scream sounded followed by, "What a Haul!" Aria watched a tiny little man jump the gate with a bag slung over one shoulder. Spotting her, he ran towards her his hand in 'Grope' position.

"Look out!"

Aria smiled and drew her hands towards her chest. A low emerald glow began. Lush lips twisted into a sneer as she cried, "Thunderbird STRIKE!"

The Ki took the form of a giant bird of prey and fried the little pervert. Aria smiled at the stunned faces and said, "Hello, I'm Aria. Is Nabiki home?"

Soun sputtered, then asked, "What School of the Art do you study?"

"Shamanistic Warfare."

Nabiki grinned and picked up her bag. "Daddy, Nightwolf-San heads a corporation that selects women for internships. I need to speak to her about a scholarship. I'll be back for lunch."

With that, the teen and the Merc got into the car and drove off.

It was time to get down to business.

Driving down the street, Aria waved at hand at the folder. Nabiki opened it.

"That's the kid we want to help. Use any means possible. Money is not an issue."

Nabiki looked at the picture of Ranma then shut the medical file.

"I cannot take your money for this job."

"What?!?"

"I'll do it for free."

Aria stopped the car and stared at the most feared Intel op on the black market. "Excuse me?"

Nabiki smiled, "If you ever tell anyone I did this pro-bono... I'll post nude pics of you all over cyber-space."

Aria laughed and put the car into gear. "Come on, kid, the boss wants to meet you."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Kuno and Ranma were watching TV when Aria slipped in the side door, Nabiki at her heels. The two boys were on the couch, Ranma leaning against Kuno, his face half-hidden.

Slipping by unnoticed, they made their way to Saber's office.

Saber smiled at Nabiki. "Welcome to Haven. Beats sitting outside trying to hear what's going on, eh?"

Nabiki turned bright red. Saber just laughed. "Don't worry, kid. So what's your plan?"

"We get the Saotomes declared unfit parents."

Saber quirked a brow. "I assume you have a plan?"

Nabiki sat down and grinned. "Of course. We present his medical records from all over Asia, along with the reports of the neko-ken training and the multiple engagements to the court. Throw in the times that damn panda sold Ranma and the fact that his mom is as stable as nitro?"

"Would they fight it?"

"Not if they don't read the summons."

Saber laughed outright and murmured, "Call me when school is out for a job." She pushed her hands through her hair. "Would he have to testify?"

Nabiki sighed, "It's possible. But I can get the judge to have a closed courtroom. Since he has the curse, too, we can demand it."

"Good. The boy is hurt bad enough."

"Now all we need is someone to apply for guardianship."

Aria grinned, "Me. I have sterling references. Besides, my people love kids. We take excellent care of our cubs. This whole mess is revolting."

Nabiki smiled darkly. "We get him through the trial, and out of the country before anyone knows what happened. Then I'll open the summons and let it hit the fan. Can you protect him in America?"

Aria summoned a bit of Ki in the form of a tomahawk. "The nice thing about being close to the reservation are the contacts. And guess whose great-grandfather sits on the council?"

Saber tapped her fingers together and crooned, "Excellent."

"Well, let's meet this boy. I want to see who I'll be hauling to my ranch in Arizona."

Saber flicked the intercom and murmured, "Tatchi? Ranma? Could you come in here?"

Aria smiled and Saber made a face, "Ari-chan, please don't call Tatewaki 'Tater-tot', okay? He's stressed and worried about Ranma."

"Hey, I do have a little restraint you know!"

Saber smiled. "Very little, if any."

Inside, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Maybe she should wait until Tatchi was out of school for the year and send both boys to Aria. Would Ranma be all right if separated from his one safe harbor from the past? If it looked bad, she guessed that she could arrange for Tatchi to be an exchange student...

Ranma followed Kuno into the office. He paled seeing Nabiki. _'Oh gods... this is it. Back into hell I go.'_

Seeing Ranma's reaction, Saber drew the teen to her side. "It's okay, Ranma. Nabiki has worked for me before. She's not selling you out. She's helping me. She won't tell anyone you're here."

Nabiki closed her eyes and said, "My clan owes you more than this, but I can help escape this place, Ranma."

Kuno pulled Ranma into a soothing embrace. "I did not know you and Nabiki were acquainted, Neechan."

"May I present the Ravyn Star, most feared freelance Intel Op on the net. Nabiki has gathered information for me on several occasions."

"You pay excellently, too." Nabiki smiled. "How do you think I kept the dojo running? It's not like Akane is any help, breaking things left and right. Father was out of it. And Kasumi can run the house, but she can't make the money. The jobs Saber-sama contracts me for pay the bills. Daddy never cared how I earned the money." There was notable bitterness in Nabiki's voice.

Saber smiled at the teenagers. Ranma fought back a yawn and she said, "Tatchi, why don't you help Ranma lie down? We're gonna work for a bit. When Dachi gets here, we'll order dinner and have Sasuke bring it over, okay?"

"Hai, Neechan." He drew Ranma out of the room, guiding the exhausted boy to the bedroom.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
_Three weeks later_

Ranma dressed nervously in a conservative dark suit. His normally nimble fingers tangled with his tie. Fine tremors marked his hands. Gods, he was scared. His whole future rested on this court appearance. His thoughts chased inside his head until he thought he would scream.

Kuno slipped into the room and looped his arms around the trembling boy. "What's wrong Ranma?"

"What if they send me back?"

"Then Saber will smuggle you out of the country and we shall travel abroad until you are twenty-one."

Ranma smiled tremulously at Kuno. His life had changed so much in the last month. He was sleeping throughout the night, often cradled in Kuno or Saber's arms. Most nights were spent watching anime on the giant screen TV. Saber made an effort to get the good stuff, like Gundam Wing, Sorcerer Hunters, Bastard!, Those Who Hunt Elves, Dirty Pair, Bubblegum Crisis, as well as Ushio & Tora. Most nights Ranma would fall asleep next to Tatchi, resting heavily against the older boy as the movie played on.

Then after the movie finished, Saber would carry him to bed and if it weren't a school night, Tatchi would cradle him in those strong arms. There he would be safe from the phantoms that stalked his dreams.

If school were the next day, Saber would keep him with her. At first, he was leery of this arrangement; after all, she was a woman. But fear of dreaming and the promise of sanctuary made his decision.

At school, Nabiki would fill Kuno in on the events in the Tendo compound. No one said anything about Ranma vanishing. As long as each girl was present and fighting with the others, all was well. They figured that Ranma was sulking or training someplace.

They never alerted the authorities to his disappearance, or filed a report. Ranma knew they wouldn't, just as he knew his father wouldn't open the letter sent to him. Nabiki reported every day that it still rested on the hall table, waiting.

That was just fine with Ranma. If the Panda didn't read the summons then he couldn't interfere.

Both boys went into the main room to drink tea on the couch. Ranma curled up in his customary spot next to Kuno. Saber walked past and smoothed a hand over his hair.

 _'He is so brave,'_ she thought to herself. _'Thank the gods he is willing to face this mess and fight for his freedom.'_

Ranma fidgeted with his cup as the clock marked the time. Finally, Saber stood and held out her hand. With Tatchi and Saber at his side, Ranma Saotome went into the hardest battle of his young life, the battle for his future.

Judge Hiashi Kagami stared incredulously at the stack of files on his desk.

Ten years of documented abuse. No real schooling, bizarre training that involved animal abuse, and resulted in severe ailirophobia. A stack of medical files from various healers, hospitals, and clinics detailed massive injuries resulting in numerous broken bones and tearing. But most damning of all was the contract signed with a five year old Ranma Saotome's handprint, promising that if he failed to be _'A Man among Men'_ that he would forfeit his life.

Judge Kigami surveyed the courtroom. The elder Saotome were absent. This was another nail in the coffin. Turning kind eyes to Ranma, he spoke.

"Saotome-san, you do realize the full effects of what you seek to do? You will be cutting yourself off from your clan."

"Yes, Your Honor, but I have no other choice."

"You will need a legal guardian, since you are not yet eighteen. Is there someone who will take responsibility for you?"

"Your Honor, I would be happy to assume the care of Saotome Ranma."

Judge Kigami turned his gaze to the tall gaijin woman standing to the left of the boy. He knew her from somewhere... Recognition flashed and he murmured, "Aria Nightwolf-Hideki."

Aria inclined her head regally. "Ranma is a fine young man. He reminds me of Kaoru. I want to give him a chance at the future."

The judge sighed and gazed at the group supporting the boy before he made his ruling.

"I see too many instances where families are torn apart needlessly..." Ranma paled, seeing a life-sentence to the hell of deadly tomboys and murderous rivals. "However, the given records show clear child endangerment, abuse and neglect. The fact that the elder Saotome did not appear for this ruling and made no effort to search for the boy during his month long absence is repugnant to me. Combined with multiple fiancées and the admitted fact that Genma Saotome sold Ranma for food gives me pause.

"So it is this court's ruling that Ranma be granted emancipation from Genma and Nodoka Saotome. Their parental rights have been terminated. I am also placing a restraining order on them and demanding counseling for both. They will not be allowed any contact with minor children for a term of no less than five years.

"Furthermore, if either attempt any contact with Ranma they will face a jail term of no less than six years. I have also considered the damage done by one Tendo Akane. She will also be restrained from any contact with Saotome Ranma, and will face the same penalties.

"Reviewing Kaoru Hideki's sterling service record and my knowledge of his widow, I am remanding full custody of Saotome Ranma to the care of Aria Nightwolf-Hideki. He is free to be adopted into another family of his choosing and take a new name."

The judge banged his gavel and Ranma went weak at the knees. Free... thank the gods, he was FREE!

He left the courthouse in a daze. No more beatings, no more Akane cooking, no more Pop, and best of all, he no longer had to stay up at night trying to straighten out the mess that was his life. It was over.

Saber watched her young friend and smiled.

"Hey, guys. Let's go clubbing."

"Aren't we too young to do that?" Nabiki asked.

"Saber, are you thinkin what I think you're thinkin?"

"I'm thinkin what you're thinkin."

Ranma blinked at looked at Kuno. Kuno just smiled and murmured, "Hiryu's Place?"

"But of course! It's the best place to party in Japan!"

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

A week later, Ranma stood at the gate of his flight. Aria was at the counter speaking with the agent. He toyed with the gift Tatewaki gave him at the security checkpoint. It was a charm for good luck, and letter.

He was starting over in America, the land of opportunity. He had a new life, a new home and a new family. He smiled as Aria rejoined him.

"Ready?"

"Hai, Aria-san."

"Good. Now let me tell you about the other young man that lives at the ranch. His name is Ataru Moroboshi, he was brought to me last year..."

**Author's Note:**

> END TO BE CONTINUED IN VISION QUEST  
> Feedback is needed, wanted, and demanded. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
